Les silences mots
by Leliel's lullabies
Summary: Aimer comme on combat. Faire l'amour comme on fait la guerre. Embrasser comme on blesse. C'est ça, être amoureux en silence. [OS, Yaoi]


Titre : Silence

Auteur : Leliël

Base : Gundam Wing

Grade : PG-13 ( T ), lime, yaoi.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent a Bandai, Sunrise et Setsu agency.

(Sinon croyez-moi, je serais au courant. Et mon compte bancaire aussi.)

Note : Pfuiiiiis ! Près de cinq mois pour terminer, et re-taper ce que paléo m'avait gentiment bouffé lors de son dernier bug, XD. Je crois que le record du cadeau le plus en retard viens d'être battu, lool.

Mais j'espère que ça te plaira au moins un peu, Luna… ;)

**Les Silence-mots**

o¤O¤o

Il le fallait. De toute façon, il fallait le faire.

Pas moyen d'y échapper.

Pas moyen d'y couper.

Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important, hein ? Si j'en fais pas un plat, alors ça coulera tout seul. Et puis moi j'm'en balance de savoir comment il le prendra. D'ailleurs c'est stupide comme question. Je sais déjà comment il va le prendre. Y'm jettera un coup d'œil, haussera une épaule, et puis basta. Et ce sera terminé. Finito.

Pas plus dur que ça, sans embrouille.

C'est pas comme si je devais avoir la frousse pour ça.

Facile, facile.

Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. C'est pas grave, et de toute façon je m'en fiche.

Ouaip.

…

…

…

_Non mais je trompe qui, là ?_

_Pas moi en tout cas. _

Je veux pas en faire des tonnes, je veux pas être pénible. Juste cool. Chui pas un mec lourd, vous savez . Enfin, pas vraiment.

Vous marrez pas !

Pas pour ces choses-là.

J'veux pas qu'il pense que je suis accro. Je ne peux pas l'être après si peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ca fera quatre semaines demain. _

Mais ça n'a aucune importance, après tout.

Je veux pas être plus transparent que je ne le suis déjà.

J'ai l'impression qu'il voit à travers moi, à chaque fois qu'il me regarde de trop près. Qu'il perce mes sourires, mes défenses. Qu'il lit à travers mes silences.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent de tant de non-paroles, à force.

Je ne veux pas être faible face à lui. Je ne veux plus trembler quand il m'enlace. Sentir mes genoux plier quand il m'embrasse. Ni gémir lorsqu'il me fait…

Lorsqu'il me prend.

Je ne veux plus lui donner du pouvoir. Le pouvoir de me rendre léger, de me sentir mal ou bien. Le pouvoir de me connaître, de me prédire même. De me faire du mal, s'il ne me fait pas du bien.

Je ne veux pas lui en monter trop.

_Trop…_

Trop 

_Tard._

Et puis j'en ai marre de me retenir de le déranger tout le temps. C'est comme si je devais sans arrêt faire des excuses pour quelque chose que je n'aurais pas fait. Mais que j'avais envie de faire.  
Comme l'impression de devenir une charge. Un gêneur.

Devenir dépendant de quelqu'un…

jamais.

Jamais plus. Je ne dois compter sur personne d'autre que moi-même, je le sais bien.

Les autres, ils peuvent partir. A tout moment.

_Ils peuvent mourir._

Je ne veux plus sentir ce besoin de me coller à lui, aussi.

Non mais sans blague, manquerait plus que je ressemble à une de ces adolescentes aux tendances tentaculaires !

C'est pour ça, il faut vite en finir… plus ce sera fait, mieux ça vaudra.

En plus, je me connais.

Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, j'en aurais plus le courage après. Il commence déjà à grignoter ma volonté. Ma raison.

Il commence déjà à me détruire. A détruire cette partie de moi…qui ne m'appartiens pas.

Il me la faut pourtant.

Sans elle, je suis con. Naïf, presque. Sans elle…

Je peux croire à tout et n'importe quoi. Je peux tout croire. Et c'est n'importe quoi.

_Je peux croire. _

_Tout court. _

C'est pour ça qu'il faut arrêter. Maintenant. Ou jamais.

_Jamais._

De toute façon, je dois le faire.

Lui ne le ferait pas. Je le sais ça, que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Lui s'en donnerait probablement même pas la peine.

_Il n'aurait pas de peine ?_

Allez. Faut que j'y aille. Que je me lance. Une fois parti, ça ira tout seul, j'en suis sûr. Je ne me demanderai plus ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Après tout il faut bien que ce soit fait, à un moment ou à un autre.

Pourquoi prolonger l'erreur ?

Ça n'est pourtant pas grand-chose, je veux dire. C'est pas comme si entre lui et moi, il se passait quelque chose.

C'est pas comme si j'aurais à en souffrir.

_Plus que je ne le fais déjà._

Tout sera beaucoup plus simple une fois que ce sera terminé. Plus de problèmes…

Pas qu'il m'en pose vraiment, hein. Mais c'est plus facile.

Seulement ce sera plus net, plus clair.

_Pas qu'il me trouble… n'est-ce pas._

En fait, si je le fais, c'est surtout pour lui. Comme ça, il s'emmerdera pas. S'y j'en prends la responsabilité, il n'aura plus à le faire. Je ne veux pas l'encombrer.

Sinon il finira par se prendre la tête avec cette histoire, et je ne veux pas ça. Mais de toute façon je m'en fous moi aussi, non ?

Bien sûr. Sinon je ne pourrais pas envisager de faire ce que je vais faire.

Oui, c'est ça.

Allez, il faut y aller.

C'est pas grave.

De toute façon, il faut le faire.

o¤O¤o

La télé est en marche.

- Hey, Tro-man ?

Duo était en train d'essayer d'attraper le décapsuleur, dans la coupe sur le bar. En tendant le bras et s'étalant sur le ventre, il avait réussi à l'atteindre, mais son t-shirt avait définitivement souffert au cours de l'opération. Placé coté cuisine, il tentait de faire reprendre sa forme originelle au tissus distendu. En vain.

Bah…de toute façon c'était pas lui qui faisait le repassage.

C'était Trowa qui était de corvée, il venait d'ailleurs tout juste de terminer et repliait la planche à repasser le long du mur de leur piaule du moment. Blanc, le mur.

En entendant son nom, il avait simplement relevé la tête et fixait le châtain.

Son expression disant clairement « Oui, Duo ? » .

« - Je peux te dire deux mots ? » Reprit celui-ci.

Trowa lui jeta un autre regard.

Plus profond. Presque intrigué.

Plus intéressé.

« - Les autres ne sont pas là pour le moment. Mais ils vont revenir, fit-il doucement.

_Comme si ce simple fait réglait toute la question._

- Quoi, fit Duo. Oh, non, je…c'est… »

_Il y avait du trouble dans sa voix. Une rougeur qui voulait se répandre sur ses joues._

Le pilote à la natte baissa les yeux sur la bouteille de soda en verre qui était serrée entre ses doigts.

« - Enfin, je voudrais juste te parler, c'est tout. »

Il cala la bouteille entre son bras gauche et sa taille et de la main droite, fit sauter le bouchon de métal à l'aide du décapsuleur. Avec un « pshiit » retentissant.

Trowa avait pendant ce temps ramassé la pile de linge plié sur le sol, et en se penchant par-dessus le canapé qui faisait dos à la cuisine et au bar de contre-plaqué, il posa les vêtements entre les coussins.

Quand il se redressa, Duo jouait du bout des doigts avec la capsule rouge de sa bouteille, et le brun s'appuya de façon à lui faire face, les hanches contre le dos en coton tendu du meuble.

« - Je t'écoute, fit-il simplement.

- Eh bien…c'est à propos de…enfin, tu sais, répliqua vivement Duo, l'air de vouloir faire fondre le petit bout de métal entre ses doigts, à force de le malaxer.

- Bien sûr. C'est tellement évident. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça, d'ailleurs, exposa une voix plate. »

Un regard vers le presque-rictus ironique qui étirait le visage du clown informa le natté que son interlocuteur était présentement en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

Ben tiens.

Manquait plus que ça.

Le châtain, en sentant son estomac se contracter bizarrement, essaya de reprendre contenance. Avec un léger soupir, il posa sur le comptoir la capsule maltraitée, et fit le tour du bar pour se trouver près de Trowa.

Dans une posture qui se voulait détendue, Duo s'appuya également contre le meuble, assez loin de lui.

« - En fait, je voulais qu'on discute sur ce qu'on fait toi et moi.

Silence.

Sur ce qu'on fait… ces nuits-là, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Et, d'un ton plus bas,

- Comme hier soir.

Silence.

- Oh, réagit doucement l'autre jeune homme.

Le brun décolla ses hanches du clic-clac, et se rapprocha sensiblement de Duo. Presque torse contre torse, il lui souffla :

« - Et qu'y a t-il à en dire ?

- Ca ne va pas, fit le châtain en réponse. Presque trop vivement. D'un geste rapide, il s'était dégagé de l'endroit devenu dangereux.

Il faut arrêter de… il faut arrêter tout ça. » Dit-il sèchement.

Oui, avec les lèvres sèches.

Mais le brun suivit le mouvement, et Duo se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, coincé entre son envie de fuir et ces mains chaudes qui avaient entouré ses hanches, les pouces massant tranquillement l'os à travers le tissu.

Il lui semblait que la respiration tiède de Trowa s'appliquait à venir frôler son cou, faisant se hérisser le léger duvet sur sa nuque.

Enfin, une réponse, a peine murmurée, arriva à ses oreilles.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit l'autre. Tu n'as plus envie ? »

Des joues rougissent.

Et, dans une cuisine éclairée par un néon jaune, dans la chaleur moite d'un été européen, un jeune homme commença à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici. Comment il en est arrivé là. Comment il pense s'en sortir.

Et s'il le veut vraiment.

Alors, ce jeune homme, qui est plus jeune qu'homme finalement, crie une réponse. Qui a le mérite d'être là, à défaut d'être vraie.

« - Mais t'en as pas marre Trowa ! »

Cette fois-ci, il a crié à voix haute. Un instant de panique. Pas grave. Il se reprend, tout en essayant de se dégager de l'éteinte. Un sursaut de l'autre coté, et un haussement de sourcil étonné. Le châtain soupire. Mais si, tout va bien se passer.

« - Bon, écoute… je crois qu'il faut qu'on mette les choses à plats, tout les deux.

En disant cela, le pilote à la natte fut pris d'un brusque élan de résignation. Il était résolu. Et regardait, parfaitement résolument, ses chaussures.

« - Ca rime à rien, cette histoire entre nous. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas si on peut appeler ça une 'histoire', hein ?

Et tant qu'on y est, je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu en penses, toi. Si tu en penses quelque chose, bien sûr.

Ou même si tu en as réellement envie de tout ça.

Est-ce que tu es gay, au moins ?

Tu te rends compte que je ne le sais même pas ?

Toi tu sais que je le suis… tu sais d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ce sujet.

Mais moi je sais pas si tu es vraiment attiré par les mecs comme moi, ou si tu fais juste ça…

Comme ça, quoi. Parce que c'est plus pratique.

Oh, pas que l'une ou l'autre réponse me dérangerait, hein… c'est juste le principe.

Sinon, j'avoue que c'est sympa ce qu'on fait. Mais pas de quoi en faire un roman.

Non ?

Parce que finalement, y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

Au fond, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, pas vrai ? »

Silence.

« - Je veux dire, l'important, dans tout ça, c'est que ça commence à devenir… gênant.

Pour notre mission, tu sais.

Si les mads le savaient, ils nous le diraient. T'imagines si un jour, on se retrouve blessés ou tués parce qu'on était trop fatigués pour se battre correctement, après une nuit blanche ?

Ou si nos coéquipiers l'apprenaient ?

Ca détruirait peut-être notre groupe. Et on serait moins efficaces, parce qu'on ne pourrait plus travailler ensemble aussi bien qu'avant.

Il y a aussi le problème des… affinités que l'on a. Si un jour, tout ça commence à mal tourner, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

Ou pire encore… t'imagines si les Ozzies l'apprenaient ? Ce qu'ils pourraient tirer de cette info ?

Ça pourrait devenir un problème, un gros problème.

Une faiblesse.

A force de s'emmêler comme ça. »

_Un silence. Une silence gris. Coupé de regards blancs. _

« Parce que là, notre situation n'est pas claire du tout.

C'est chiant, à la fin. Tous les deux, on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, avec la guerre ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut rien pour embrouiller les choses. Même pas des parties de jambes-en-l'air, même pas juste du sexe.

Parce que ça peut dégénérer, devenir dangereux.

Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est pas comme si on avait des sentiments, non plus.

On n'est même pas amoureux.

D'ailleurs, comment ça se pourrait ? On se connaît pas, tous les deux. Je parie que tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais ici, avec toi, non ? Ou si c'était la première fois, avec un autre garçon. »

_Des silences, encore. Comme un bouquet d'arc-en-ciel fanés. _

« Mais de toute manière, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

Comme ce qui se passe, là. Pourquoi on continuerait ? Ca ne nous apporte rien, à part des emmerdes. On arrive à rien, et on ne s'entend même pas particulièrement bien, tous les deux. On n'a pratiquement aucun point commun. On n'est pas assortis, ça se voit tout de suite. Suffit de nous regarder pour le comprendre.

Nos rapports ne se sont pas non plus améliorés, depuis que ça a commencé. T'es toujours aussi muet, et moi je jacasse toujours pour rien dire, juste pour combler tes putains de silences. Tu dis plus jamais rien, merde.

Alors ça nous ferait rien d'arrêter, non ?

Moi, j'en ferais pas une maladie.

En plus, je dois commencer à t'ennuyer, je le sais. T'as pas envie de changer ? Ce serait normal. C'est comme tout le monde. »

…

_C'est étrange, comme l'absence de son peut parfois être assimilé au vacarme d'une tempête._

« Enfin.

C'est normal si je te gonfle, en fait. Avec tout ça, tu dois commencer à en avoir ras-le bol de moi, et c'est compréhensible. Mais je m'en fiche, t'inquiète pas.

Bon, tout ça pour dire que ce serait bien mieux pour tous si on arrêtait. Toi et moi, quoi.

Je sais, c'était peut-être pas la peine d'en parler, mais… de toute façon c'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à se dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, tout est ok maintenant, hein ?

T'en dis quoi, Trowa ?

Tu trouve que j'ai raison ? »

_Parle-moi Trowa._

_Je veux t'entendre._

Trowa… ?» 

_Silence._

o¤O¤o

Au final, en disant tout cela, je n'ai pas réussi à me dégager. Je sens toujours ses mains sur moi.

Il est beaucoup trop près. Si je ne venais pas de dire tout ce que je viens de dire, j'ajouterais même que sa proximité est la raison de son silence. Parce que s'il était comme moi, quand on est proche, il arriverait de moins en moins à parler, ou à penser correctement.

Mais pour lui ce n'est pas ça, bien sur. Je sais que c'est faux, j'ai toutes les raisons de le croire.

Malgré tout, il ne dit rien. Mais je sens son corps, tout chaud et proche et … il est juste là.

Là… il ne parle pas. Encore. Toujours. Et.

Il me prend dans ses bras.

Me serre. M'enserre.

Pour…quoi ?

_Silence._

_Lourd, mais sans réelle présence._

_Silence._

_Aigu, comme une sentence._

_Silence._

Il me tient au milieu d'un silence. Presque comme d'habitude, tiens.

Oui, c'est un silence… 

…

Mais pas comme ceux que je connais. Pas comme ceux qu'il m'a fait apprendre, à force d'heures passées dans le noir, tendus entre nos corps nus. Ce silence est inconnu.

Ce silence…ce silence est laid.

Ses silences ont changé.

Ils sont devenus plus lourds. Plus denses.

Ils ont épaissit, se sont étoffés. Ont puisé leur substance dans le noir d'encre de nos nuits éloignées.

Ils n'ont plus la même consistance.

Et ils me pressent… m'oppressent. Plus fort que ses bras.

Ce silence me semble trop fort. Il crie à mes oreilles.

C'est un silence qui veut me dire quelque chose. Mais je ne vois pas quoi.

Etait-ce le silence qui était trop bruyant, ou moi qui était sourd ? 

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. Ses bras me serrent trop fort pour que je puisse penser à autre chose qu'a lui.

Lui…

Ou bien…

C'est peut-être bien de lui dont il est question.

Lui qui reste muet.

Qui ne dit jamais rien. Et surtout pas à moi.

Qui ne laisse entendre que son souffle sur la peau lorsque le mien se coupe.

Qui ne dit rien, rien quand j'ai envie d'en entendre plus.

Même… si je n'en n'avais pas forcément conscience.

o¤O¤o

Il… il a commencé ces… rencontres avec moi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Par hasard, en fait. Par ennui, certainement.

A cette période, moi aussi j'avais envie de cela.

Il me fallait peut-être quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. N'importe quoi, autre que la guerre quotidienne et terne. Mais quelque chose d'à la fois éphémère et sûr.

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un que je puisse retrouver tous les jours, sans parler pourtant de stabilité.

Quelqu'un qui soit là, mais discrètement. Sans bruits. Sans paroles. Sans promesses.

Sans fausses promesses.

Juste du sexe, je me disais.

Pas d'engagements, encore moins de serments d'amours.

De toute façon, les promesses, personne ne les respecte, à la fin.

On m'abandonne toujours.

Alors autant le faire avant lui, c'est ça ? Pourtant, tout était simple, au début… 

Quand ça a commencé, c'était limpide entre nous. Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

La première fois que je l'ai vu autrement qu'un coéquipier, j'ai ressenti de la honte.

De la honte comme celle qu'un petit garçon ressent, quand il est surpris à piquer des bonbons.

C'était parce qu'il m'avait pris en faute.

On s'était réfugiés tous les cinq dans une de ces planques entre deux missions, sans noms et sans odeurs.

Et, comme il m'arrivait parfois de le faire, je…

Je me caressais.

Dans la chambre borgne qu'on partageait, tous les deux. Il était encore tôt, si tôt que le gris du matin teignait encore les couleurs du jour. J'avais fermé la porte, mais elle n'avait pas de serrure, bien sûr.

Et je me caressais, après un de ces rêves qui nous font transpirer, mais qui ne nous laissent aucun visage, aucuns noms en tête.

Et je fermais très fort les yeux.

Je laissais mes mains faire les gestes sûrs que l'on connaît tous, faisant sortir un peu de plaisir de mon corps.

Avec des mouvements lents, des mouvements familiers.

Ceux qui font frissonner, et se mordre les lèvres.

Ceux que mon corps connaissait, reconnaissait comme venant de moi, parfaitement maîtrisés.

D'abord se lécher les lèvres, parce qu'elles sont sèches de la nuit qui vient de s'écouler.

Puis déboutonner le haut de mon pyjama, qui me serre et m'ennuie. Poser une paume à plat sur le torse, et tester du bout des doigts la souplesse des muscles à cet endroit-là.

Ensuite avancer vers la chair brune qui se tend quand on la frôle, la taquine, qui devient de plus en plus sensible à force d'attentions.

Jusqu'à sentir ce tiraillement dans le corps, qui aspire toute la vie, toutes les envies vers le ventre, le sexe.

Et se retenir, tout du moins une minute de plus.

Mais céder enfin, et laisser voluptueusement les mains, les paumes, les doigts brûlants descendre le chemins jusqu'aux hanches, à coté des muscles tendus du ventre.

Soulever les bords du short en coton, très lentement, pour pouvoir se faufiler jusqu'au plus nécessiteux, au plus chaud, au plus doux. Et caresser en premier tout autour, l'intérieur des cuisses, le creux de la cuisse.

Puis abandonner, et saisir ce qui nous fait vraiment envie. Jusqu'à gémir, jusqu'a faire du bien et du mal, jusqu'à être essoufflé, et retrouver les gestes les plus essentiels, les endroits les plus intimes, les mouvements les plus beaux, les caresses fortes et qui rappellent ces corps, ces chaleurs et ces duretés entrevues en rêve seulement, pour aller plus loin, plus vite, perdre les sens et tendre le cou vers des baisers, des petites morsures fantasmées. Et ressentir, jusqu'à en tomber, jusqu'à s'envoler vers un monde d'intensité blanche, fait de plaisir et de repos, enfin

A ce moment, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas laissé passer un son de ma gorge.

J'ai joui en silence, les yeux fermés, sans prononcer une supplique, un nom.

Parce que bien sûr, on ne nomme pas des fantasmes.

Quand j'ai pu à peu près respirer normalement, j'ai cherché à tâtons le paquet de mouchoirs que j'avais mis sur la table de chevet.

Et j'ai ouvert les yeux, et je l'ai vu.

Lui.

Avec son petit sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur le torse, adossé au mur à ma droite comme s'il se matait un film devant la télé. 

Bordel, c'était un de ces moments ou votre cœur semblait vous lâcher, que votre esprit se vidait de tout à part de cette chaleur qui cuisait vos joues et vos oreilles.

Ce que je devais avoir l'air con, avec une main dans le froc et ma tête ahurie.

Mais lui, lui…

Il a décroisé les bras, a rajusté son polo vert comme si de rien n'était ( ce genre de chose peut être particulièrement déplacé quand votre correspondant a l'impression d'être englouti dans le lit où il repose).

Puis il s'est rapproché de moi, s'est accroupi à mon coté, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon oreille, et m'a dit, d'une voix parfaitement calme et posée, que la prochaine fois, je pouvais venir le voir quand j'avais ce genre de 'problème'.

Avec toujours ce putain de sourire dans la voix.

Et il est parti, sans un mot de plus, me laissant dans le silence.

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé.

Avec beaucoup de silences, et quelques caresses.

o¤O¤o

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est autre chose.

A travers son étreinte, je sens les couches de vêtements qui nous séparent, ses hanches collées aux miennes, son torse contre mon dos, et ses mains, grandes, immenses, posées sur moi.

Il est toujours à me prendre dans ses bras, comme s'il m'avalait, tentait de me faire rentrer tout entier en lui.

_Comme s'il me retenait, juste par une petite pression du corps._

Mais…

Le silence dont il me baigne n'est pas celui qui nous a unit dans ce moment-là.

Ce silence-là crie et blesse, m'emmure et me harcèle.

Pourquoi ?

Ou plutôt… de quoi ?

De quoi aurait besoin un silence comme le sien, un silence qui n'en est pas un ?

De quoi ont besoin les sons qui ne parviennent pas à nos oreilles ?

De quoi ont besoin les paroles inaudibles ?

De quoi ont besoin les mots que l'on entend pas ?

…

_Silence. _

o¤O¤o

Il appuie son visage contre mon cou, et me donne un baiser.

Sur la nuque.

Et, oh, c'est le plus léger des baisers.

Il recommence.

Il embrasse, du bout des lèvres, le lobe de mon oreille.

Et la réponse, celle que je ne voulais pas voir, ou plutôt entendre, m'apparaît soudain.

Comme murmurée, mise en sourdine par son corps.

Claire, sonnante à mes oreilles.

Les silences ont besoins qu'on les écoute.

C'est ce que j'avais oublié, ignoré pendant tout ce temps.

Pour entendre, il faut d'abord écouter.

Et dans la frénésie de nos rapports, je n'avais pas pris cette peine. Pourtant, tout était là.

Ses cris étouffés, ses gémissements, ses murmures, ses fantasmes, ses désirs, ses volontés, ses espoirs.

Tout ce qu'il me tait quand il me prend, tout ce qu'il étouffe quand il m'embrasse.

Tout ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Pas à haute voix, en tout cas.

Je me demande si j'ai encore une chance.

Si c'est encore possible.

De l'entendre.

Le comprendre.

Je veux essayer. Après tout, c'est bien pour cela qu'il m'enlace, me retient ?

Ou est-ce que ce temps est déjà passé ?

Je veux essayer.

Tant pis si c'est inutile, si ça ne dure qu'un temps, si c'est du temps perdu.

A partir de ce silence, j'écouterais tout.

Tout ce qu'il veut me donner.

J'écouterais même ces rêves, lui qui les pense si bas.

Parce qu'il a tant de choses à me dire…les lèvres closes.

Il doit me dire tout ce que l'on comprend sans mots.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus essentiel, n'est-ce pas ?

o¤O¤o

On dit qu'il y a des mots qui traversent le temps,

Il y a des mots qui traversent la Terre,

Il y a des mots qui traversent les mers,

Il y a des mots qui traversent les murs,

Et il y a ceux qui traversent même les silences.

Ce jour-là, j'ai entendu ces mots.

Ils ont traversé sa bouche fermée, si près de mon cou, passé la barrière de ses lèvres scellées.

Il m'a dit…

Il m'a dit sourdement, avec tout son corps et ses mot-silences :

« - Et si je t'aimais ? »

Et je lui ai répondu, avec mes silence-paroles,

« - Alors moi aussi. »

o¤O¤o

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
